DFRP
by Samurai xXx
Summary: This is my 1st story, and is in the 1st person. Feel free to comment. Complete
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

-=Chapter One: Introduction=-  
  
The Streets were bustling with life during the day, men and women living honest lives. I wasn't one of them. I was waiting for the night, my natural habitat. I usually shun the light, but I had to meet with my group. They had some information on the target, and I was going to do the job right. It was simple- Shoot the Mob Boss in the head with special rounds. I took the job, and got to the hit-point. I readied 10 clicks away, on a rooftop. The only thing I wasn't told, was that they were coming in with an M4A1 Abrams Tank equipped with thermal and heat vision with zoom x100. I still killed the boss, but the cops decided to not appear. I ran like there was no tomorrow, and as a veteran of all of the US's wars, I knew what that thing could do. I made these bastards run off by entering a city during the day, and I made sure they couldn't get away with their tank. My Special Anti- Tank Mines and Sig Pro 220 made sure of that. I then started to pick them off with my Sig. They Called me –Godhand-, and I was the Slayer of Darkness, but I sold part of my soul to become what I am. I had to embrace the darkness, to learn how it thinks... how it feels... and by doing that, I am now a force to be reckoned with. 


	2. Chapter 2

-=Chapter Two: A lil bit of future=-  
  
The cash in my hand was like XTC in a XTC addict's hands. I knew what it was going to- a new set of wheels. I started to stash my money a few weeks ago. I was close to getting my 'saki and getting it jacked enough so that I could blow the clothes off of women and onto the guy standing next to them. So I Decided to Make a little trip to the drugstore on the corner. I looked at the clerk, and I showed him my Sig. I told him that if he made even a move to get something under the counter, he'd be more see-through than air. He put his hands on the counter, and I handcuffed him around one of the poles. He asked if he was going to be hurt, and I said, "No. Well... not yet at least." I gave him the most comforting smile I could offer. I took exactly what I was looking for- cyanide and XTC. I knew that I could make cash on one, and use the other for torture purposes. The Cyanide is poison after all... 


	3. Chapter 3

-=Chapter Three: The Night, and Prey=-  
  
The Nightlife of Japan is Different. I woke up and I was... "Welcomed" by Feds with MP5s in my face. Damn Tracking Devices. They tracked me down to my residence in Japan, and now I go home in handcuffs. Goddamn Wannabes. Now I wait my short sentence out. Bubba is "bumping" me, but I have gotten used to it. I met a chick called Seyarah, who is hot. She looks like this 8. I might ask her to marry me, but I'm just a slave :K. Now I'm stuck sitting here, talking to Seyarah and some others. My friend Rated R was killed today... RIP Rated R... We will miss your Rated R-ness. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Give me Reviews!!! I need Reviews! If you read this work and want it to continue, REVIEW!!! BTW: I might start on a RE fanfic so check back later!  
  
Wow. Today someone got in the way of my Sig 220's Line of Sight and the body is on the streets. So I had to leave Japan and go to Rio de Janeiro. The weather was hot here, and it will only get hotter. Women, Cars, and Respect were waiting for me. I sent word to Seyarah, that I was coming and to set me up with a base of operations! I got there, and Seyarah sent me a Chauffeur. I was ported to a small mansion. It had guards posted around the premises, and I though... "Scarface-like..." The driver looked like a Tony Danza wannabe. The car stopped. I got out, and as I went to the back of the Limo, I feel a Jolt of pain in my neck. I see the Driver, and he has a gun pointed at me. I reach to my throat, and feel the furry side of a dart. I tear it out as I rush the Driver, and he puts three more darts in my chest. I kept my pace, and shouldered the driver, who barreled and took the driver's side door with him too! My body started to slow and my arms ceased to function. My legs gave soon afterward, and the world started to go black... No wonder Seyarah Likes it here...  
  
P.S. feel free to Check back some more! 


	5. Chapter 5: Final Chapter?

AN: Well, I'm going to rap this one up, not enough support gathered. Well, time to start on SR, RE, and SC now... Say bye to another story. If you want this to continue, send me an E-mail or IM me on AIM at Deathknight1166. Have fun reading some low-end piece of crap.  
  
-Begin Transmission-  
  
Well, I'm in a room, blindfolded. Great. I have felt pokes and prods from a fingernail, but that's about it. I'm dangling from what I can perceive as Shackles. It's cold and I'm shirtless. My pants are intact, but I'm not sure if I can deal with the coldness and starvation anymore. It's been 2 weeks now without food or water. Cold. I can feel the coldness now... It's creeping up my legs and onto my chest. God... don't let it end like this in here... Help. It's at my neck now... I can feel it cut into my limbs. It hurts. Everything is starting to fade away... God, I know I'm not on your good list, but a little help is appreciated. HELP!!!!!!  
  
-End Transmission-  
  
AAN: Thanks to all the people who responded via the internet. You guys are equivalent to... ZERO! Hope you guys had fun reading some piece of crap and getting a good wank off of it. To the people to approached me @ school, thanks. 


End file.
